


ADHDecaf

by thesterekproject



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Stiles, But an awesome dick, Erica is informative, Isaac is adorable, Laura Hale is a dick, Lydia is done with Stiles, M/M, Mechanic Derek, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, The Sheriff is a total matchmaker
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekproject/pseuds/thesterekproject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ha 25 anni e gestisce una caffetteria. Derek non lo sa. Derek, un meccanico, pensa che Stiles abbia 17 anni e sia un ragazzino provocante.</p><p>Ne conseguono malintesi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ADHDecaf

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ADHDecaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541012) by [pleaseletmetouchyourbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt/pseuds/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt). 



> Ammetto: è stato difficile tradurla, ma era troppo carina per non farlo. Per cui dopo averla lasciata tradotta a metà per un bel po', ieri ho finalmente terminato il progetto con l'aiuto, sempre ed ovviamente, delle mie colleghe! Spero vi piaccia!
> 
> -DNASterek.

Derek pensa che la sua vita sarebbe molto più facile se Stiles non avesse 17 anni. Oppure che ne avesse 17, ma che almeno non lavorasse nella sua caffetteria preferita.

ADHDecaf era il miglior bar della zona, proprio dietro l'angolo rispetto al negozio di Derek. Ci andava ogni giorno, e ogni giorno doveva affrontare i capelli disordinati di Stiles, la sua bocca perfetta e le mani grandi con le sue dita lunghe. Gli toccava assistere alle spalle e alle braccia altrui che si flettevano e stiravano mentre faceva questo o puliva quello.

Stiles era bellissimo.

Stiles sembrava avere circa diciassette anni, rendendolo di tredici anni più giovane di Derek.

La vita di Derek è un Inferno.

Il fatto che Stiles è sempre lì quando Derek è nei paraggi, non aiuta affatto. Anche quando non lavora si mette a poltrire ad un tavolo vicino alla finestra o entra ed esce dalla porta dei dipendenti. E' sempre in giro e la mente di Derek viaggia.

Il peggio accade quando Derek va lì dopo una lunga giornata spesa ad aggiustare un'auto costosa o dopo aver terminato un grosso lavoro, perché sa di avere del grasso sulle mani e sul mento, che i suoi capelli sono scompigliati e che, probabilmente, è pieno di grasso anche lì. Derek si addentra nel bar come un barbone e Stiles si sporge appena oltre il bancone verso di lui, il caffè in mano, un sorriso luminoso, con le dita intorno alla tazza, sembrando una specie di divinità.

Derek ha appena risistemato un grosso impianto distrutto in un'altrimenti sonnolenta domenica ed ha un disperato bisogno di caffeina, così si rimette in forze, e si dirige da ADHDecaf.

Per poco non vomita.

C’è una bellissima ragazza con i capelli biondo ramato seduta sul bancone accanto a Stiles, parlando e ridendo mentre lui saltella qua e là per preparare un caffè ad un ragazzo alto, smilzo e con i capelli ricci. Ovviamente Stiles ha la ragazza, è bellissimo e gentile e terribilmente intelligente da quello che Derek sa di lui, si merita qualcuno come la ragazza rossa, che si volta e lo fissa in un modo che gli suggerisce che sappia tutto ciò che c’è da sapere su di lui con una sola occhiata.

Stiles si sporge da sopra una fila di tazze e nota Derek che si sta lentamente avvicinando fino ad arrivare al bancone.

"Hey, Derek!" Stiles lo chiama, mentre ondeggia per consegnare al ragazzo dai capelli ricci la sua bevanda. Stiles si gira verso il suo amico, "Muoviti, stronzo. C'è un cliente."

"Io sono un cliente," Il ragazzo dice imbronciato, ma si trascina ad un tavolo a pochi metri di distanza.

"Il solito?" Stiles domanda, non chiedendo alla ragazza di spostarsi dal bancone. Lei accavalla una gamba sull'altra e guarda Derek.

"Sì, grazie." Derek annuisce e Stiles si volta e va via con un sorriso.

"Allora, sei Derek?" La ragazza dice, stringendo le labbra.

"Uh, sì." Risponde, inarcando le sopracciglia.

"Hm." Lei lo fissa, "lo vedo."

"Vedi cosa?"

Stiles appare dal nulla, gli porge la bevanda in mano da sopra il bancone. "Niente. Lei non vede niente. "

"Maleducato." La ragazza sbuffa, ma gli sorride. Ugh, sono nauseanti.

Derek prende la bevanda e infila le mani in tasca per pagare.

"No, non ti preoccupare per oggi." Stiles dice, da sotto il bancone.

"Non finirai nei guai?" Derek chiede, in preda al panico per il lavoro dell'altro.

"No," Stiles lo richiama, un po' stranamente, "Vado molto d'accordo con il capo."

La ragazza ridacchia di rimando, coprendosi la bocca con la mano.

"Zitta, Lydia!" Stiles dice mentre ritorna ritto, poi guarda Derek, "Vedi con chi ho a che fare?"

"Oh, tu mi ami", La ragazza, Lydia, dice con un sorrisetto.

"Sì," Stiles si stringe nella spalle, incontra gli occhi di Derek e ride.

"Allora io vado." Derek dice in fretta, indietreggiando e girando i tacchi.

"Ci vediamo domani," Stiles gli risponde di rimando e Derek lo sente sibilare, sommessamente, "Seriamente, Lydia?"

"Avresti dovuto dire qualcosa." Asserisce, "Dico sul serio, Stiles."

Lui sa. Stiles sa della stupida cotta di Derek e non può credere al fatto che piaccia ad un trentenne. Derek potrebbe essere arrestato, potrebbe andare in prigione.

Dannazione.

 

Derek evita l'ADHDecaf come se vi fossero contenuti tutti i ragni del pianeta al suo interno. Ormai era una settimana che non beveva più caffè quando all'officina arrivò una vecchia Jeep, con un'ammaccatura sul paraurti posteriore.

"Un tipo è stato tamponato," Boyd esordisce, mentre l'antiquato mostro blu viene portato fuori dal camion.

"Ugh, dovremo vedercela con l'assicurazione," Erica si lamenta, tirando su la zip alla sua tuta.

Derek sente l'autista del carro attrezzi uscire ma non presta particolare attenzione al passeggero, impegnato com'è ad accovacciarsi per ispezionare il paraurti.

"Pensi che ce la farà?"

Derek si irrigidisce. Stiles.

"Uh," Derek si alza velocemente, sbattendo la fronte contro la ruota di scorta. Impreca, ma si volta, massaggiandosi una tempia.

Stiles lo guarda con le sopracciglia aggrottate e gli occhi sbarrati, "Stai bene, Derek?"

"Sì," Derek si affretta a rispondere, poi gesticola verso la Jeep, "non dovrebbe essere messa troppo male. Che cosa è successo?"

"Non lo so," Stiles si stringe nelle spalle, "ero al bar e poi tutto ad un tratto Lydia arriva e mi dice che qualcuno deve essere andato a sbattere contro la parte posteriore della mia Jeep, perché c'è un'ammaccatura enorme."

"Beh-"

Derek viene interrotto da Erica che fa un giro attorno alla Jeep, "Stiles?"

Stiles si gira e sorride, "Erica?"

"Come stai?" Canticchia e si avvicina a Stiles per abbracciarlo.

"Una volta che la mia Jeep sarà a posto starò benissimo," Stiles le indica la macchina.

"Hai ancora questa cosa?" Erica chiede incredula.

"E' bellissima, okay?" Stiles sostiene e Derek li osserva, confuso.

"Vi conoscete?"

"Sì, abbiamo frequentato la stessa scuola." Erica spiega, alzando le spalle, "Allora aveva già questo rottame."

Derek, completamente confuso, fa un passo indietro e si avvicina a Boyd che sta parlando con il conducente.

"Grazie per averla portata." Boyd sorride e gli indica le porte dinnanzi a loro, "Dovrebbe entrarci in quel modo." L'amico lo fissa. "Tutto okay, Derek?"

"Sì, tutto okay."

Quando Stiles va via e la Jeep è già sistemata in alto, Derek chiede: "Erica, quanti anni ha Stiles?"

"E' di un anno più giovane di me," Lei risponde da sotto l'auto, dove sta controllando per eventuali danni, "quindi venticinque."

"Va ancora a scuola?" Derek chiede innocentemente.

"No, si è laureato l'anno scorso." Dice e scivola fuori da sotto la macchina, "Conosci il bar dietro l'angolo? L'ADHDecaf?"

"Credo di sì," Derek mente, mentre si passa una salvietta sulle mani sporche di grasso.

"E' una delle tredici sedi che ci sono nello stato. Ha avviato la società dopo che si è laureato." Erica racconta, si sistema la coda di capelli su una spalla e assottiglia gli occhi, "Perché?"

"Nessun motivo." Derek dice, troppo in fretta, "Non ti preoccupare."

 

Derek, dato che è stupido, racconta a Laura di Stiles.

"Oh mio Dio," Lei strilla dall'altra parte della cornetta, "Sto arrivando!"

Derek, con le braccia immerse fino ai gomiti nell'acqua sporca dei piatti ed il telefono premuto tra l'orecchio e la spalla, si blocca, "No, non verrai."

"Derek," Piagnucola. "Il mio fratellino si sta finalmente comportando come un normale essere umano, si tratta di un'occasione importante!"

"Mi sono sempre comportato come un normale essere umano," mormora, risciacquando un piatto e riponendolo nello scolapiatti.

"Questa è una grossa, grassa bugia," Laura ride, "Sono solo felice di sapere che ci sia qualcuno che ti piace, Der."

"Hmm," dice a bassa voce, pensando al modo in cui Lydia era appollaiata sul bancone.

"Chiedigli di uscire," Laura continua, sorridente.

"No," Derek riprende, tirando la spina dell'asciugatore, "No."

"Perché no, Der?" Chiede disperatamente, "Il peggio che può fare è dire di no."

"Sì, e poi dovrò andare da Dunkin' Donuts per il resto della mia vita," Derek taglia corto, afferrando una tovaglietta per asciugarsi le mani.

Laura sbuffa, lasciando perdere. Poi un secondo dopo, "Che aspetto ha?"

"Ha importanza?" Derek chiede. Laura non dice nulla. Lui sospira, "E' alto, probabilmente quanto me, ma è più magro. Ha i capelli spettinati," Fa una pausa, "No, sai cosa-"

"Ha delle belle mani?" Laura chiede all'improvviso, "So della tua fissa per le belle mani."

"Chiudi il becco," Derek scatta, "Non ho una fissa per le belle mani."

"Questa è una bugia, baby bro', io ti conosco."

"Bene, okay, ha delle belle mani", Derek ringhia, pensando al modo in cui le suddette si stringono attorno alle tazze o a come gesticola mentre parla. Tutto ciò lo conduce ad immaginarle strette attorno al suo- "Devo andare."

"Quanti anni ha?" Laura chiede, "Andiamo Der, dimmi qualcosa."

"Ha venticinque anni", Derek risponde, "ho pensato che fosse un diciassettenne ma, a quanto pare, è andato a scuola con Erica. In realtà possiede una caffetteria, una delle tredici, non è che-" Si ferma e si rende conto che sta parlando come un fidanzato orgoglioso.

Laura, poiché non è al 100% cattiva, ignora la cosa, "Pensavi avesse diciassette anni?" Lei ridacchia," Probabilmente ti sei sentito un pedofilo! Dio, è esilarante!"

"Sembra più giovane, okay?" Derek risponde in difensiva, "Vaffanculo, Laura."

"Come vuoi, Der," Lei sbuffa, "ti lascio andare."

"Vaffanculo", Derek ripete, attaccando il telefono mentre lei schiamazza a gran voce.

Se, quando Derek va a farsi la doccia quella stessa sera, si masturba pensando alle dita di Stiles avvolte attorno al proprio membro o a come marchierebbe il suo lungo collo con la bocca, nessuno ha il diritto di saperlo.

 

Laura, visto che è una vipera, spiffera tutto durante la cena di famiglia.

"Derek ha una cotta", dice mentre il secondo viene servito.

"Laura." Derek sibila, "Sta'. Zitta."

"Derek ha un cotta per un tipo che ha una propria attività." Laura prosegue, "Ma Derek è un idiota e ha pensato avesse diciassette anni fino a che Erica gli ha svelato che il ragazzo ne ha venticinque."

"Oh?" Sua madre esclama dall'altra estremità del tavolo.

"Ti odio." Derek mormora a sua sorella, provando a scalciarla via sotto la tovaglio. Accanto a lui, Cora sta sghignazzando.

"Come si chiama?" Sua madre chiede, fingendo innocenza e sorseggiando il suo vino.

"Stiles."

"Questo non è un nome," Cora sbuffa.

Derek la guarda male.

"Il figlio dello sceriffo?" Suo padre chiede, "Stilinski?"

Oh. E' una buona cosa che Stiles sia maggiorenne, allora.

"Suppongo di sì." Derek risponde, dando un morso della sua bistecca.

"Dovresti chiedergli di uscire," Sua madre lo sollecita, sorridendo, "E' un bravo ragazzo."

"Ha una fidanzata." Derek risponde, pensando a Lydia e al suo delicato, bel sorriso.

"Oh." Laura dice tranquillamente, "Mi dispiace, Der."

"Sì," Si stringe nelle spalle, "E' okay."

 

Peggiora quando Derek credeva che sarebbe andata meglio. Ritorna alla Jeep di Stiles, sistemata persino in ulteriori punti oltre il paraurti, perché è patetico e pensa di poter risolvere tutto con il merdoso caffè della Dunkin' Donuts'. Poi incontra lo sceriffo al supermercato.

"Derek Hale, giusto?"

Derek viene richiamato dalla scelta tra il Mars Ice Cream e lo Snickers Ice Cream per soffermarsi sullo sceriffo in piedi di fronte a lui.

"Uh, sì, signore." Derek balbetta e gli stringe una mano.

"Hai aggiustato la Jeep di mio figlio." Lo Sceriffo dice, come se fosse chissà quale grosso problema.

"Sì, signore." Derek risponde, "Non era così malconcia, solo il paraurti ammaccato."

"Vedi, ho controllato sotto il cofano e la macchina in generale. Hai riparato la trasmissione, la perdita di antigelo, e hai anche ottimizzato il motore. Ma gli hai addebitato solo il paraurti." Lo Sceriffo solleva un sopracciglio non appena Derek arrossisce, "Stiles non capisce nulla di macchine, non se ne accorgerà." Derek deve essersi rilassato visibilmente, perché lo Sceriffo ride e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla: "Tu conosci il suo negozio?"

"Sì, signore. Ci vado ogni tanto."

"Vedi Stiles lì, allora?" Lo Sceriffo si spiega meglio.

"Sì, e la sua ragazza e i suoi amici," Derek alza le spalle, "Perché?"

Lo Sceriffo sbuffa, "Mio figlio non ha una fidanzata."

"E Lydia?" Derek chiede, troppo in fretta.

"Sono solo amici," dice, "Inoltre, Stiles è gay."

Oh. "Oh."

"È un problema?"

"Il contrario," Derek gli fa eco e prontamente vorrebbe scavarsi lui stesso una fossa per morirci dentro.

Lo sceriffo lo guarda con consapevolezza, "Giusto perché tu sappia, un attraente meccanico viene spesso e volentieri citato durante le nostre conversazioni telefoniche settimanali. Non pare riuscire a smettere di parlare di te." Lo sceriffo lascia Derek con il gelato in mano, accanto al suo carrello, a bocca aperta.

 

Derek dice a se stesso che la prossima volta che andrà al ADHDecaf, sarà lui a chiedere a Stiles di uscire. Ma, lui non c'è. Per una volta, quando Derek ha bisogno davvero di vederlo per la propria sanità mentale, lui non c'è.

Scott, un ragazzo che Derek ha visto lavorare lì un paio di volte, fissa Derek per un momento prima schioccare le dita verso di lui, "Hey! Il solito?"

"Sì, grazie," risponde, adocchiando oltre le spalle dell'altro per vedere se riesce ad individuare Stiles. Vede un paio di ragazzi più giovani, decisamente adolescenti , e un tipo con una ridicola mascella che sembra essere estremamente triste, ma non c'è Stiles.

Scott gli serve la bevanda, "E' il compleanno di sua madre."

Derek sobbalza, guardando verso di lui, "Cosa?"

"E' il compleanno della mamma di Stiles, quindi non è qui," Scott sorride e gli porge la bevanda, "Stiles dice di non farti pagare, quindi," Scrolla le spalle.

"Non è che non posso mai pagare," Derek obietta, gettandogli con forza cinque dollari in faccia.

Scott sorride, inebetito come un cagnolino, "Mi ha detto che dovremmo essere noi a pagarti ogni volta che vieni, perché sei terribilmente figo."

Derek lo fissa, accettando il caffè e mettendo via il conto, "Cosa?"

Scott mette su un finto tono di scuse, "Oh no, non avrei dovuto dirtelo. Oops."

Lo fissa sbalordito fino a che Derek prende la parola, "Tornerà domani?"

Scott sorride: "Sì. Torna domani."

"Bene."

 

Derek torna il giorno successivo dopo il lavoro. Stiles, Lydia e il ragazzo dai capelli ricci sono lì.

Stiles si illumina in volto quando scorge Derek e lo saluta: "Ehi, amico!"

"Non chiamarmi amico", risponde lui, sorridendo.

Lydia sbuffa, roteando gli occhi, "Non c'è bisogno che io sia qui." Scende dal bancone, "Vieni, Isaac."

Il ragazzo dai capelli ricci sospira e si solleva, allontanandosi dal bancone, "Forse si calmerà una volta che l'ha fatto."

Derek vede Stiles avvampare.

"Possiamo solo sperare", Lydia sospira, fa un cenno della mano a Stiles e attende che Isaac apra la porta per lei, "Ci si vede!"

Stiles apre la bocca per parlare, ma si ferma e di scatto la richiude.

Improvvisamente Derek è estremamente nervoso. Abbassa lo sguardo e vede del grasso sui palmi e sa che non si è pulito completamente nemmeno del grasso incrostato sul mento, nonostante Erica gliel'avesse confermato. Indossa una Henley grigia con le maniche arrotolate, dei jeans strappati sul ginocchio e degli anfibi che gli arrivavano fino al ginocchio. Stiles sembra sempre bellissimo, una polo nera sotto il grembiule rosso con le scritte bianche.

"Vuoi uscire a cena con me?" Derek chiede, in fretta, perché se aspetta non accadrà mai e lui e Stiles si fisseranno a vicenda per il resto dell'eternità.

Stiles sorride, "Sì, lo voglio," Lo contempla per un minuto, poi sospira: "Dio, perché hai l'abitudine di venire direttamente dopo il lavoro?" Pare essere rimasto senza fiato.

"Cosa?" Derek chiede, perché non è sicuro se si tratti di un insulto o meno.

"Sei così fottutamente sexy con le mani sporche di olio e i capelli disordinati," Stiles afferma, sorridendo, "Credo davvero che dovresti baciarmi."

Derek accorcia le distanze, lo raggiunge attraverso il bancone e lo afferra per il colletto della polo. Stiles emette un gemito poco dignitoso, prima che Derek prema le proprie labbra sulle sue.

Stiles mugola nella maniera più bella che Derek abbia mai sentito. Un gemito sospirato gli scappa quando lascia che Derek aggrovigli una mano tra i suoi capelli e utilizzi le dita per strattonargli la polo ed avvicinarlo maggiormente a sé. Stiles gli sfiora il mento un secondo prima che qualcuno si schiarisca la gola alle loro spalle.

"Sono molto felice per voi due," Lo sceriffo esordisce, "Ma penso che questo sia contro le norme dell'igiene."

Derek dapprima si allontana da Stiles e poi si gira per ritornare al di là del bancone, dondolandosi infine sulle punte dei piedi.

"Ehi, papà", Stiles saluta l'uomo e Derek lo guarda umettarsi le labbra gonfie dal bacio appena avvenuto e tentare di sistemarsi i capelli.

"Hai dimenticato il telefono a casa mia ieri," Lo sceriffo si ferma accanto a Derek e fa scivolare un cellulare sul bancone. Annuisce a Derek, "presumo ci vedremo per cena prima o poi."

Derek deglutisce, "Sì, certo."

"Bene," Lo Sceriffo gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, "me ne vado. Ciao, figliolo."

"Ci vediamo, papà."

Non appena lo sceriffo esce Stiles incontra gli occhi di Derek, ed entrambi scoppiano a ridere subito dopo.

Derek non rideva così tanto da quando Laura vomitò sulla sul suo cavaliere al prom. Ma, il vomito adesso non c'entrava nulla, c'era soltanto Stiles, che rideva e lo guardava come se fosse la cosa più bella del mondo.

**Author's Note:**

> Traduttrici: DNASterek, wildathale, Stilinski.  
> Beta: wildathale.
> 
> Potete trovarci qui:  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/thesterekproject?fref=ts  
> 


End file.
